


A Blind Seer Sees

by Golden_Asp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cor is a general, IgCor Week (Final Fantasy XV), Ignis is a sage, M/M, look it's fantasy, random dragon appearance, that shit happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: General Cor Leonis goes to the Pythia in the mountains before going to war.  The Pythia was supposed to be a woman, not a beautiful man who insists on coming with him to battle.





	A Blind Seer Sees

**Author's Note:**

> For Day One of IgCor week, for the prompt 'Cor is a general, Ignis is a sage, Cor goes to see him before going to war' or something like that. Not my best work, but I still like it.
> 
> Hope to see lots of stuff for IgCor week!
> 
> not beta-ed

General Cor Leonis made his way up the mountain to the sage’s cave. They left to go to war the next day, and it had long been tradition to go see the Pythia before going to war. Cor didn’t believe in fortune telling or even the gods for that matter, but his men expected him to go so off he went.

The mouth of the cave held burning pyres on either side of the entrance, smoke curling up into the predawn sky.

Cor stood outside the cave, adjusting his armor and fidgeting while trying not to look like he was fidgeting. 

“Enter, Cor Leonis,” a low male voice said, drifting from the depths of the cave.

Cor started. The Pythia was traditionally a woman and took no male acolytes. He approached the mouth of the slowly, one hand on his sword.

“You are very suspicious, aren’t you?” that same male voice said as Cor stepped into the shadows. He froze when he saw a man standing before him. Tall, with long sand brown hair. He wore the traditional robes of the Pythia, his face made up with the white makeup of his office.

“It’s how I survived,” Cor said shortly. “I thought the Pythia was a woman.”

“Normally, yes. But the last Pythia died without appointing a successor, and I began dreaming the day she died. My mother brought me up here and left me. I have been here a long time.”

He stepped into the flickering light from the torch and Cor let out a breath. A scar cut over the man’s left eye, darker than his skin. His right eye was open, but Cor knew just by looking that the man couldn’t see out of it.

A blind oracle. How fitting.

“You’re here to ask about the coming war,” the Pythia said.

Cor swallowed hard. “Yes.”

“Follow.” The Pythia turned and headed deeper into the cave. Cor scrambled to keep up, breath echoing around the pitch black cave. He guessed the Pythia didn’t need light since he was blind. He nearly let out a shout when a calloused hand wrapped around his, leading him deeper into the cave.

They came to wide cavern, sparsely lit by a central fire. The Pythia led him to the cushions and pushed him onto them. He grabbed a handful of herbs and tossed them on the flames. Cor sucked in a startled breath when the fire turned blue, leaping higher and making shadows dance wildly.

“You head for fire and destruction. A traitor within your own camp will lead to your demise and the downfall of the kingdom,” the Pythia stated flatly, his voice curling around Cor’s body. Cor sat there, completely rigid.

He didn’t want to believe what the Pythia was saying. He couldn’t believe it. A traitor within his camp? No, his men were loyal, to him and to their king.

The fire returned to its normal color and Cor stared at the Pythia across from him.

“There’s nothing I can do to stop this?” Cor asked hoarsely. The Pythia smiled and it was almost wicked.

“One thing.”

“Name it.”

“Take me with you.”

:::

Cor waited outside the cave, staring out over the ocean nearby. He turned when he heard the Pythia approach and his mouth nearly fell open in shock. The Pythia no longer wore robes, but simple armor similar to Cor’s. He had a pair of daggers crossed on his back and his hair was knotted back at the base of his neck. Without the white makeup covering his face, Cor could see the scars much easier. He wondered what happened to him to cause such wounds.

“What am I to call you?” Cor asked.

“Ignis,” the Pythia said. 

“Ignis. I’m not going to make any allowances for your blindness.”

“I assure you, General, you will not need to.” Ignis strode down the narrow lane that led to his cave, never once stopping to turn back.

:::

Cor’s men didn’t know what to think of the blind man he returned from the Pythia with. Ignis didn’t seem to need any help with anything around the ships or the camps. He joined the men in sparring and held his own. He was the most intelligent man Cor had ever met, and one of the most beautiful.

Relations between men weren’t uncommon on the warpath. They found comfort wherever they could in times of war. Many tried to get Ignis into bed with them, and all failed. None of the men could shake the feeling that Ignis was constantly watching them, waiting for something. 

Cor never told anyone what the Pythia had told him. He couldn’t tell anyone about a traitor when he had no idea who it was. Ignis slept near his tent when they were on land, and in his cabin while they were on the sea. Cor found himself wondering what kind of lover Ignis was; he was the only man he could trust.

They met the forces arrayed against them on a flat plain, Ignis standing shoulder to shoulder with Cor.

“Your traitor will move tonight,” Ignis whispered in his ear. Cor stared over his men. Which one? Who was it?

They would head to battle the next morning.

Cor woke when Ignis touched his shoulder that night. He stared up at the scarred man, heart pounding wildly in his chest.

“It is time,” Ignis whispered. He threw a black cloak over Cor’s shoulder and the older man followed him into the night.

No one looked at them as they walked through the camps; men drank and fucked, letting out pent up passions the night before many of them would die. Cor kept his eyes locked on Ignis’ back.

They reached the edge of the camp and Ignis pointed. Cor made out a tall, broad man slinking through the shadows.

“Drautos?” Cor whispered, his heart breaking. They had been lovers off and on for years on the battlefield and he was one of his greatest tacticians. “No…”

Cor watched as Drautos paused behind the young man standing sentry and cut his throat. Cor felt rage and hatred rise up in him and moved to step forward but Ignis put his hand on his arm.

“Trust me,” Ignis said. 

Cor turned to watch and nearly let out a cry as a shout went up, men pointing upwards. Cor looked up as the stars were blocked out by huge wings and a drake sliced through the night sky. It dropped, talons curling around Drautos’ waist. 

Cor watched as it flew skyward, the man screaming in its grasp. 

“What…”

“Fire and destruction,” Ignis said, pointing to the enemy camp. The drake swooped down, breathing fire across the camp.

“How?” Cor whispered.

Ignis rested his hand on Cor’s shoulder. 

“All it takes is one man to change your future. All it took for you was me being here. As for the drake, sometimes the gods listen to our prayers.”

Cor stared at Ignis, tears on his face. Ignis cupped his cheek, wiping away the tears.

“Your war is over, General.”

“What will you do? Go back to the cave?”

“No, I do not think so,” Ignis said, lifting his head to the night. “The time of gods and oracles has passed. I am just a man now.”

Cor covered his hand. “Stay with me.”

Ignis smiled, stepping closer and putting his hand on Cor’s chest.

“And you would have a blind man?”

“You’re the one who sees the future. What do you see for us?”

Ignis pulled Cor’s head down to his, their lips coming together in a soft kiss.

“Happiness.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love!


End file.
